Memories of a Keyblader, Journey through Remnants
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: Raven an Amnesic Keyblade Wielder, has found himself on another world, the world of Remnants. He begins his search for his memories their but will he want to find them, as he fights against the Grimm. Follow his journey into this dark world as he learns the skills of a keyblader, and finds mystery to the Incoming Heartless. This is his Journey as he searches for his memories.


Yo it is the one and only SunDragonSoul, back with a new story. This story is a RWBY and Kingdom Hearts crossover, which uses my OC Raven Mugen, from Memories of a Keyblader, Raven's Journey. This is just a different way his journey start. This story also is a minor crossover with +Anima, so enjoy.

Now Please Enjoy.

Memories of a Keyblader, Journey through Remnants

By SunDragonSoul

Normal Speaking "Raven Mugen,"

Thinking '_Now it is time,_'

Higher Being Speaking "**For your Journey,**"

Attacks "To Start Now!"

Ch 1 Dive into the Forgotten

* * *

-x-x-x-x-Someone's Dive to Heart-x-x-x-x-

A young man who seemed to be asleep and while sleeping seem to fall into blackness, almost as if he was sinking into the ocean. His fall was slow, as if water was their instead of air.

The young man is tall and willowy with a sleek willowy frame and athletic build. He possess jet black hair with the bangs on his right side a pure white and partially covering his right eye, with the rest of his black bangs laying just above the eyes, and with the rest of his hair going down to his lower back with it wrapped up in black bandages to look like a tail of some kind. His eyes, when visible, are a dark purple coloration. His skin is lightly tanned. His canine teeth are elongated and sharp, mimicking a dragons and giving him a look similar to a dragons. On both his shoulder blades are a pair of small wing like markings.

He wears a black sleeveless shirt with silver and light purple armour piece over it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of silver armoured boots with light purple details styled after street shoes. Over his shirt he wears a open dark blue hoodie, with a black hood, a silver cross on the back, along with 2 pieces of harden silver leather on the shoulders, and short black straps laying unbuckled on the main part of it. Covering his left shoulder is a near completely silver shoulder pauldron that are outlined with metallic light purple. On his head is a strange dark blue witch/wizard like hat with a silver wolf head shape medal on the gold band.

He eventually hit the ground, which seemed to erupt into doves as soon as his body lay there. He was laying on the now revealed to be seemingly made of stain glass. The stain glass platform was a light blue circular platform, with a picture of the very same young man asleep, similar to his current state, laying near the lower, and lower left side of the platform, with part of his body in the outer ring, with in the background of the lower part of the platform is a single field with a simple tree there. On the upper part lay 7 circles, 6 circling a center one, all with a design of a stylized fleur-de-lis spreading out from the center circle to the other 6 circles. On the outer ring of the stain glass platform was a interesting stylized heart design.

The young man soon began to stir, most likely from the impact his body felt. He opened his dark purple eyes revealing their color. As he started to sit up,he looked around, a look of shock crossing over his face.

"Wh...Wh...Where am I, Wait why can't I remember anything except my Name," The black haired male said to himself, shock completely clear in his tone.

"Ok lets go over what I know, Ok, My name is Raven Mugen, I am around 16 years old, and Human, and that's all I remember," The black haired guy, now named Raven, said as he went through a quick checklist of what he knew, as he tipped his hat upward feeling a bit of comfort from the motion.

"**So much to do….. So little time….. Take your time….. Don't be afraid…. The door is still shut…. Now step forwards, Can you do it!**" A mysterious voice said to him.

Raven stood up, hearing the mysterious voice. As he walked forward, a look of irritation cross his face as he thought that the Mysterious voice seemed to think he couldn't walk. As soon as he reached the center, 3 grey stone pedestals appeared, each bearing a different weapon that appeared in light floating above the pedestal. the first one is a primarily green rod, with the ends tan, with a brown disk on one end, with a blue mickey head on the top, the second weapon is a pentagonal shield with the lower 3 points rounded with a red border with 6 silver bolts on it, with the face of the shield primarily black with a red hidden mickey on the front, and the third and final weapon is a simple short sword with a simple gold pomel, a blue handle, and a black hidden mickey on the hilt. When these 3 weapons appeared the mysterious voice came again.

"**Power sleeps within you…. If you give it form…. It will give you strength….Chose well**,".The voice said after the weapons appeared.

Raven looked around at all 3 weapons.. He quickly though what would be better.'The path of a protector, the path of a warrior, or the path of a mage, which fits me the best'. He thought before quickly deciding and he began walking towards the pedestal with the shield floating above it. When he arrived he jumped up and grabbed the shield.

"**The power of the Guardian…. Kindness to aid friends….. A shield to repel all, Is this the power you seek?**" The voice said as soon as he held the shield.

"Yes," Raven said confidently, as he held the shield in his hands. As soon as he uttered that word the shield vanished in a flash of light.

"**Your path is set…. Now what will you give up in Exchange?**" The mysterious voice inquired to Raven.

Raven looked around again, noticing the 2 other weapons, a staff or a sword. 'Ok what is not at all me, The strength to destroy, or the wisdom of magic.' He then decided before he walked towards the pedestal that held the sword. When on the pedestal he held the sword up, knowing he didn't want strength to destroy.

"**The power of the Warrior…. Invincible Courage…. A sword of terrible destruction, you give up this power?**" The mysterious voice questioned the male.

"Yes," Raven said after a quick moment of thought. The sword vanished soon afterwards, much like the shield had.

"**You've chosen the power of the Guardian….You've given up the power of the Warrior…. Is this the form you chose?**" The voice inquired again.

"Yes," Raven said no hesitation in his voice.

As soon as raven uttered that one word, the entire platform began to shake all around. The pedestals began to almost fall into the stain glass platform. Raven thinking quickly jumped from the pedestal he stood on to the center of the platform in a single jump. Despite this the shaking continued before the platform began to shatter, starting from the edges and making its way inward, until reaching him. He began to fall with the shards of glass, deeper and deeper into the darkness below. He soon shifted to almost look like he is diving head first, almost feeling like he is going to be all right

"**Soon Young one, Your destiny is about to begin, now go forth and Dive into your Heart, Now go forward and embrace your destiny**," The voice said as he fell deeper.

Raven continued diving as if encouraged by that voice. He soon began to approach another platform. He easily landed on the platform with no hassle.

This platform was circular like the one before, but colored instead of blue, a emerald green. It showed him again laying near the edge of the platform asleep, but in his hands was a strange weapon. It was a shadowy version of a long key shaped sword, with the teeth shaped like a crescent moon. On the lower middle part of the shadow a large field with strange shattering moon on it. On the upper part of the platform 7 circles lay, 6 of them circulating the 7th. The center one was a crescent moon, with the one above it a sun symbol, the upper right one a black beast like fire symbol, the lower right one a white snowflake design, the bottom one a star symbol, the lower left one a yellow fiery heart design, and the upper left one a a red rose like design.

"**You've gained the power to fight**," The mysterious voice said as the shield Raven picked appeared in his right hand in a flash of light.

Raven then walked cautiously towards the center,clutching the shield in his hand. He quickly swung his shield trying out to see if he could use it as a weapon.

"**All right you've got it…. Use this power to protect yourself and others**," The voice said to Raven. "**There will be times you have to fight…. Keep your light burning strong**."

As the voice said this, quite a few strange created began to come from the glass, at first looking like shadows that should not be there before rising and taking form. The creatures were bug like and completely black, keeping close to the ground with large spherical heads with yellow eyes, and 2 anntes, their hands possessing 3 fingers and clawed, and feet lacking an digits.

One quickly charged at him, with raven blocking with his new shield. He then bashed it away, backhand style, before charging at the creatures. He bashed the first one again, causing it to fade away, before 2 charged him again. He blocked the first strike but got a scratch along his back from a third one attacking from behind as they striked. He quickly backhanded the one attacking from behind with his shield sending it flying, before bashing the first one over the head with it, destroying it, and then charging into the second one, pushing it back, before spinning with the shield impacting the one behind him, destroying that one as well. He then struck the second one that trying to attack him, destroying it and leaving 5 more left. The last five then circled him before quickly closing in, while raven reacted with spinning around backing handing all 5 away, before charging the first one and bashing it twice. He then jumped to the next one and bashed it multiple times, and repeating the process for the rest of them. Raven stopped not noticing one appearing behind him.

"**Behind you**," The voice alerted him. As soon as the voice said that, more of the creatures appeared, about 6 more.

Raven quickly reacted, spinning on his foot and striking the shadow like creature over the head with his shield. He then charged it backhanding it and pushed it away. He quickly blocked a slash from a second creatures, as the first one turned into a shadow like form. He quickly swung the shield up, sending the monster upward and jumped up, bashing it downward. When the creature impacted it faded into darkness. He then bashed the one that tried the sneak attack, causing it to fade into darkness from the hit. Now only 5 more remained. Raven quickly charged it, giving it a hard strike with his shield, before bashing downward on it, destroying it. Another 2 then charged at him, with Raven blocking with his shield, before giving both a sweeping backhand, pushing them back. The last 2 charged him, as the first 2 recovered from his shield strike strike in their shadow form. He quickly blocked them with his shield, before jumping up and bashing them on the head with his shield. Raven then struck at the one of the first that attacked him, destroying it in a haze of darkness. The second one that first attacked tried an attack, causing Raven to react with a single strike with his shield, destroy it like its partner. One of the 2 remaining creature then tried to strike at him again but was blocked once more by Raven's shields. He quickly stroke the last 2 with a spinning strike with his shield hitting both of them and destroying them once again.

For some reason the last one he destroyed still stood the but didn't move. It instead stood on its hind legs and seemed to emit a rather large shadow from beneath it, as it seemed to fall into the shadow. The shadows started appearing all around him, covering the stain glass platform, covering it in darkness. When it was directly underneath him, a strange purplish black force seemed to try and drag him down into it, almost like quicksand. Raven continued to try and fight as he sank into it, being dragged deeper and deeper, until he was gone, as his struggling hand slipped into it.

A struggling Raven then appeared on another platform, but when he opened his eyes he stopped and sighed in relief, happy of not being in that strange darkness that tried to consume him. He quickly got up and took a look at the platform that he lay on.

The platform he was on now was circular, just like the other but a rather simple light purple. This platform was different from the 2 before as instead of showing a sleeping Raven, it showed 3 large outlines of a stylized heart symbols, each possessing a symbol each, with the top one possessing a symbol of a couple of stars. The one on the bottom left showed a symbol of a splotch of black with a crescent moon on it, and the one on the right was a simple sun symbol on it. The only thing on this platform, other than Raven himself, was a strange partially transparent door.

Raven looked around, before he gazed at the door, with a look of confusion wondering what it was. He quickly walked towards the door, curious to see if it was really is just a mirage on not real. He quickly reached out and tried to open it, but it was sealed shut.

"I can't seem to open it," Raven thought out loud knowing he was alone at the moment.

As Raven looked behind him, curios of a strange feeling that overcame him. As soon as his gaze turned, a chest appeared in a flash of light, in his field of vision. Raven then decided to walk to it, and see if it possessed a key to the strange door or something of that nature. For some reason, his instincts were telling him to tap it with his shield, which he did to see if it opened.

The red chest opened after he tapped it twice with his shield. Raven then looked to see nothing in it. As soon as he looked, a crate appeared in a flash of light, between him and the door. Curios of the new object Raven tried to push it, unintentionally moving it close towards the door. He then bashed the crate to get rid of it. When it was destroyed he quickly noticed a item was in the strangely fading remains of the create. He picked it up and noticed it was a green colored liquid in a glass bottle. He quickly drank it down, feeling any injury he got from those creatures heal away. As soon as he drank the potion thin, the door seemed to become less transparent and more physically there. Another object soon appeared in a another flash of light, a barrel. He quickly dashed towards and began to smash the barrel, thinking it might help open the door. As soon as he knocked off the barrel from the platform. After he did that, the door seemed to appear their completely. Raven cautiously walked up to the door, hopping this wasn't a trap for him, for something he doesn't even remember. As soon as he reached the door, it seemed to open by itself, revealing a light filled way. Raven walked forward, into the light, hoping for answers.

When the light faded away, Raven was standing in a rather large field, with a couple of trees sprouted up here and there, adding a bit of shade to their area. He quickly looked around and noticed that their were 3 other people.

The first person is a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her hair is lightly red-streaked. Her cloak cross shaped pins on holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, and a magazine pouch.

The second person was a 17 year old girl. Her long blonde hair flows loose and messy, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head which becomes lighter in color at the tips. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. Around her waist is a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She wears black short shorts under her belt which, in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She also wears an orange infinity scarf around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that look like they are made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

The third was another 17 year old. She is a young girl. Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. She dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has the Schnee crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf (also lined with red on the inside) and a small tiara that resembles icicles.

All 3 of them looked at him with smiles. Raven quickly noticed that he felt like he had 2 extra limbs. Sprouted from his back are a pair of large raven like black feathery wings, with feathers covering his arms right below his shoulders.

Before he could freak out at his new wings, the voice had returned.

"**Hold on…. The door won't open just yet…. First, tell me more about yourself?**" The voice questioned.

"What do you want out of Life?" The red streaked black haired girl asked, her voice a bit calm and peppy.

"To regain my memories and see rare sights," Raven replied to the red and black haired girl causing her to grin.

"To regain your memories and see rare sights hu, that's neat," The girl said happily before walking off, letting the blonde girl walk towards him.

"What are you so afraid of?" The blonde 17 year old asked him, her voice possessing her obvious peppy and fiery attitude.

"To be alone," Raven answered completely sure.

"To be alone, that is very frightening," The blonde said before walking to the side, letting the white haired girl walk towards him.

"What's most important to you?" The white haired girl then asked him, her voice possessing a lady like and cool edge to it.

"My friends and their friendship," The raven winged being said replied to her question.

"Your friends and their friendship, that is something important," The white haired girl said before walking away as well, like the 2 before her.

"**You want to see rare sights and regain your memories…. You're afraid of being alone…. Friendship is most important to you**," The mysterious voice started. "**Your adventure begins at dawn…. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.**"

"Sounds good," Raven said nodding.

"**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near…. You will change into your current form for your adventure…. be prepared for what you may face soon**," The mysterious voice said before light suddenly blinded him.

When the light disappeared, revealing him standing on another glass platform. The glass platform he was standing on was circular just like the ones before it, but was colored a simple yellow color. On it was an armoured form the same size as his body, asleep and laying on the bottom part, near the outer edge, with one of his right hand on the outer edge, along with one raven like wing out as well. He is clad in a completely black body suit that covers him up to his neck, just at the start of his neck. On his head is a primarily silver helmet with a rounded top, a black colored visored, and around his jaw a metallic light purple. From the sides of the helmet are 2 wing like silver prongs. On his chest is a primarily silver armour piece on his chest, overlapping metallic light purple armour that covers his torso. Around his waist on the outside and back of it, are bands of silver armour and with in front of his waist a metallic light purple piece. On his knees are a somewhat steel blue armour pieces. On his feet are street shoe styled silver armoured boots, with metallic light purple pieces on them. On his arms are shoulder pauldrons that are mostly silver and outlined with metallic light purple, with his lower arms armoured in silver armour detailed in metallic light purple that covers his entire lower arm, and a pair of black leather like gloves. On the upper part was 7 circles, 6 of the circling the 7th. The center one possessed a white crescent moon, with a gold skeleton key across it. In the 6 others circles was the symbol of a silver star. Held in the visible right hand, was another shadowy version of a key like sword. He quickly began to walk around looking around at the place he was in. Shadows seemed to from, before become those shadowy creatures from before that attacked him twice. About 8 of these creatures, Shadows as Raven started to call them appeared. His shield appeared in his hand,Raven now ready to fight.

2 of the Shadows charged him, but were backhanded away. Another shadow tried to attack, before Raven struck out again, striking them upward with his shield. The first 2 shadows quickly attacked again before being hit by a downward bashing strike, smashing them back into the darkness that formed them. The other one that attacked was slammed with a jumping shield strike, causing it to dissipate into darkness again, leaving only 5 more shadows. He quickly bashed 2 of them before hitting another one with a backhand strike from his shield. The 2 he attacked quickly charged him but were blocked by his shield again. He then quickly knocked them down with a good spinning attack, bashing them with his shield easily. He quickly jumped up and bashed the other one he attacked, causing all 3 of them to turn into darkness, and leaving only 2 more left. He was quickly charged by them, a few clawing him and getting in a few hits, with only 1 hit being blocked. He quickly bashed the first one, pushing it away, before blocking another him from a second one. He then did a sweeping strike on the second one, pushing it back. He then blocked another flurry of attacks from the first one, before retaliating with a strong downward smash with his shield, destroying it. He then destroyed the other one with a quick upward strike.

After the battle with those shadows, a some light seemed to shine down, forming a disk of light that emitted small amounts of energy. He quickly walked towards it, and stepped in it, with the energy rising as tall as he was, as he felt the scratches he got from the fight healing rather quickly and effectively.

As he stood there, the light that formed this soon moved forward a bit, before reaching the edge of the platform. When the light reached it the strangest thing happened, as the light faded away, stairs of what seemed like stain glass formed near the edge, ascending up in a long path to an unknown level. This confused him even more as he gazed at the strange stairs, but just Raven shrugged and walked up them, ascending higher and higher. As he went up each step, the ones behind him vanished. He was quickly heading to another platform.

The platform he reached was a circular stain glass platform. The platform was a rather dark blue color, much darker than the first platform he was on. On the lower right part of the platform was a picture of him laying down, this time awake, near the outer ring, with a shadowy key like sword held in his hand, like the second platform, with a scene of a wasteland with a couple of shadowed key like swords driven into the ground in the background. On the upper left part of the platform was a picture of his winged and armoured form, like the previous platform but seemingly awake, and a shadowy key like sword held in his right hand , with his head parallel to his normal head, and his armoured feet parallel to his feet. In the upper part of the center lay 7 circles, 6 of them circling around the center circle, all with a stylized fleur-de-lis spreading out from the center circle to the 6 other circles.

Raven the began to walk towards the center where a strong light was shining down upon. As he got closer the voice began to speak again.

"**The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes**," The mysterious voice said, altering raven.

As soon as the voice said that, Raven looked at his shadow. His shadow began to grow longer and longer. His shadow began to rise up, and as it rose it took on a new twisted from.

His shadow was now massive, muscular, humanoid creature with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the monsters abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible. He quickly nicknamed it a Darkside, as it was formed from his own shadow, and seemed to represent his very own darkness if what the voice said was true. This thing though honestly terrified him, as he gazed at its glowing yellow eyes hidden under its tentacle cover face.

"**But don't be afraid…. And don't forget….** " The mysterious voice said as Raven backed away from it before going into a sprint from it until reaching the edge.

Raven quickly steeled his resolve, as he gripped his shield that appeared in his hand. He quickly waited as he noticed the giant black monster's hand gather energy and begin to Glow, which it then used to punch the ground. The monsters fist impacted the area, causing darkness to spread around it a bit from the impact. From the darkness a couple of Shadows began to rise from it and went attack him, though weaker than the ones from before. He moved quickly as Raven began to strike the Darkside's arm with his shield a few times, hitting and destroying any Shadows that tried to stop him. As the Darkside rose its arm and straighten itself, Raven tried in vain to attack any part of it. He then quickly dispatched a few Shadows trying to attack him, before switching to attack its chest that was easier to reach due to its short legs, though not effecting the titan like creature as much as he would have like it to.

He soon walked away and stuck the monster's lower arm, as the Darkside began to gather dark energy in the heart shaped hole in it's chest. Raven continued to attack the Darkside's arm, as it gather the energy, before it began to launch them as dark energy missiles at him. A few came towards him, but he backhanded them, deflecting them and launching them at the Darkside head, causing a good bit of damage. Raven then struck the hand a few more times, dodging and deflecting a few more missiles until it stopped. A few moments afterwards, the Darkside began to gather energy once again in its hand, before punching near him, causing darkness to spiral around the hand, summoning more shadows from it. Raven quickly charged the hand with a flying leap, before smashing it with his shield, with a few follow up strikes on the Shadows the Darkside summoned. He attacked the monsters arm rapidly, destroying a few Shadows that are trying to attack him from behind with a few well placed strikes with his shield.

After a few more strikes on the arm, the creature pushed Raven back as it rose up. Raven tried to stand and fight but before his shield vanished in a flash of light, leaving him defenseless as the Darkside punched down in front of him, forcing him on his behind. Darkness began to pool underneath Raven, as the Darkside started down emotionlessly.

"**- But don't be afraid**" The voice said as the darkness started to cover Raven, as he sunk into it.

"**You hold the mightiest weapon of all**," The voice continued as Raven sank further into the darkness despite him struggling.

"**So don't forget:**" The voice said as darkness almost completely cover his body leaving his head left. "**You are the one who will open the door**."

Before Raven was completely consumed, Light began to shine from him, vanishing the darkness surrounding and covering him. This light also covered the platform, obscuring both the Darkside, the platform, and Raven himself.

When the light faded, Raven was now holding a strange weapon. It was a key shaped sword, the size of a one handed longsword. The guard of the key like sword is a similar to the end of a skeleton key and going around the entire handle. it is a deep, silvery white color while the handle itself is a simple gold. The "blade" is a dark grey metal bar with a spike and a crescent moon at the end of the bar the same color as the teeth of the key. A dark purple rainguard is at the bottom of the bar. The Keychain is a silver crescent moon and it is attached to the hilt of the Keyblade with a silver chain.

The platform itself is pretty much the same as before but it also has a few changed done. With the first it is now being a dark purple color, and with the shadowy key like swords the Raven's two forms wield are now the same weapon in his hand. The Darkside on the other hand did not change, except it seemed to not be as weakened as it was before.

"Moonlight, this is named Moonlight," Raven muttered as he gazed on his new weapon.

"**You are the one who wields the Keyblade**," The voice said returning him to reality and informing him of what type of weapon it really is.

Raven then gripped it tightly, wielding it in a simple one handed sword wielding stance. Suddenly magic seemed to shift the perspective showing Raven covered in the armour from the figure on the stain glass plane with his wings out holding Moonlight in his hand, before changing back to normal. Raven noticed the change but didn't comment. He was now ready to attack at the Darkside, so he charged at the beast. The Darkside tried to stop him by gathering energy in its hand and punching downward, with the darkness covering the area it punched and summing the usual Shadow's like before. Raven sidestep the punch, and quickly retaliated with a few well placed slashes on its arm with Moonlight, taking out any Shadows with a few slashes as well. He then jumped up onto his arm, dashed up the limb, and hit the Darkside with a few well placed strikes on its head.

The Darkside seemed enraged at the attack as Raven jumped down, and landed after a back flip from it. It drove it's hand into the ground, causing a shockwave that shock Raven, as it scoops up darkness, before holding it in its hand, and releasing it in a couple of orbs of darkness that rain down upon Raven. Raven himself, ran and dodged each attack, before he hit the Darkside's left arm with a few well placed slashes. The Darkside then began to gather energy in the hole in its chest again, before launching the dark missiles at Raven. Raven, thinking quickly, knocked them off course with his keyblade, sending a few into the Darkside's face. The Darkside than retaliated with a punch near raven, who rolled out of the way, as the darkness pooled around its fist, and more Shadows came. Raven quickly destroyed the Shadows before hitting the arm with a few good slashes again.

This attack caused the titan of darkness to shiver and quake, before it faded into darkness. As it's last will, it struck the platform, shattering it completely. causing Raven to fall downward, in for some reason a slow moving fall, as his keyblade, Moonlight, vanished. Raven's fall more felt like sinking into quicksand or falling into the ocean. As he fell the voice returned again.

"**You are the one to fight against the Heartless**," The voice said as he fell, making him think of the 2 types of creatures he fought, and thinking they were Heartless.

As Raven's fall continued, his vision began to blur. His vision soon darkened as well, before he closed his eyes, and embraced unconsciousness.

* * *

That's that. Hope you liked and Enjoyed it. Please Read and Review, and note Flames start forests fires so don't flame or be attacked by Absols.

That's It, Ta ta


End file.
